Abduction, seduction, and other complicated things
by KeepCalmAndWatchAnime
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha worked from home most of the time, had no more than ten contacts on his phone, and never liked relationships. Somehow, a cute blond at a local gym catches his eye, and causes him to break out of his shell...but when he's faced with a rather harsh rejection, he comes up with a plan B. Unfortunately, the plan changes the blond's life forever. SasuNaru (warnings inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Pervert!Sasuke, Non con, voyeurism, mental illness, and bdsm. If any of these things make you uncomfortable don't read. **

**A/N: So, I decided to write something different. I'm not sure how this will work out, but regardless of how things go, I'm going to continue to update twice a month. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The gym. No other place made Sasuke Uchiha happier. Not his million dollar house, not the beautiful beaches he lived next door to, not the pristine, expensive town he lived in, but a place that blasted hard-core upbeat music and reeked of sweat. It was the one place where he felt the most confident, a place where he could take out all his anger and frustration...peacefully.

"Sasuke", Suigetsu says sharply.

The raven turned down the radio to hear what his close friend had to say, but kept his eyes glued to the road.

"Don't over do it like last time"

The Uchiha snorted at the adult-like tone in his voice. "It's better to over do it than under do it"

His impatient friend rolled his eyes. "The shit you say sometimes, I swear", he grumbles.

The duo pulls into a tight parking space and gets out of the car. Their doors slam shut, and they head to their domain.

"I hope it's not packed like it was last week"

"I don't know, you never know what to expect with this place", the white haired man says with irritation in his voice.

"Hopefully we don't run into that blond bimbo and her pink haired friend", the Uchiha says spitefully.

"Or that crazy red head who followed us home in her car"

"She was the fucking weirdest", he hissed. "I've had a lot of nutty-bat-shit-crazy fan girls in my life, but no female had ever taken their thirst for me that far"

"Girls", Suigetsu snorted. "They're the worst"

They casually walked through the doors of the gym, ready for their Saturday routine.

"Home, sweet home", Suigetsu says before chuckling.

"Yeah", the Uchiha replied dryly. "But it's packed like it was last week...and look who's here"

"Oh god", his annoyed friend groaned. "They're back"

The two men glared at the unwanted visitors wearing their signature moss green jogging suits. They were being loud and overly enthusiastic like they usually were.

"This is the third Saturday we've seen them here...I'm beginning to think they're going to become regulars"

The Uchiha sighed and walked over to the treadmill with his white haired friend. "I will consider going to a new gym if that happens"

"You can only take so much of their tacky workout uniforms, obnoxious grunting, and bad hair cuts", Suigetsu added.

They turned on the machines and got to work. This time, Sasuke went at a slower pace, reminding himself that not everything was a competition. _I'll have to take it easy and take longer breaks to avoid what happened last week. That could have been...really bad. _

"I see you're not overdoing it like I suggested", his cocky friend said with a smirk. "Good choice"

The Uchiha didn't bother replying. He simply kept at his pace and stared at the television in front of him.

"You know, Sasuke", Suigetsu says casually. "It's not such a bad thing that this place is even more packed than last time. None of the girls noticed us when he walked in"

"Wait for it", the Uchiha grumbles.

Almost as if on cue, a fan girl boldly points out Sasuke's arrival.

"_Oh my god, he's here!"_

"Here we go again", the raven murmured.

He knew the girls would pick a spot to work out that was closest to him, and unfortunately, the treadmills behind them were not in use. As he suspected, they all decided it would be the perfect spot to work out so they could get a good look at him from behind.

"Suigetsu", Sasuke hissed impatiently.

"Hey, I don't blame 'em", he retorted with a wink.

The Uchiha gave him a menacing glare.

"I-I mean what I meant to say is", his friend tried to recover. "There's nothing you can do about it. No matter where you move they're gonna follow"

"But they're behind me", he hissed impatiently. "I wouldn't be this annoyed if they were anywhere else, but god knows what perverted thoughts are running through their heads"

"Take it as a compliment", his friend says encouragingly. "And don't act like you've never done the same. Remember when we came in a few days ago and that really good looking-"

"Shut up. We don't talk about that here"

The Uchiha knew the last place you wanted to be known for being gay was the gym. He rarely ever talked about his preferences in public anyway, but the fact that Suigetsu even brought it up was irritating. He made it clear to his friend that the topic was taboo outside of private places at _all_ times.

"Right. Almost forgot"

* * *

After an hour or two, the squealing girls had calmed down, and more people began to leave. Both men decided to take a short break and sat down on the wooden bench a few feet away.

"Doin' alright?"

The Uchiha nodded and took a few sips from his water bottle. "I'm fine"

They sat quietly, observing their environment.

"This place is a lot less packed in the evening", Suigetsu noted.

"Definitely", Sasuke agreed. "I think we should come in later more often"

The two scanned the area, judging everyone in the room like any normal human being would when they had nothing better to do.

"Check out the blond that just walked in", Suigetsu whispered.

The raven turned his attention to the entrance, nearly dropping his jaw at the sight before him. _Holy shit…_

"God damn", The Uchiha groaned.

The raven and his friend exchanged looks- and the two were so close that they didn't have to use words to know what the other was thinking. Their facial expressions said enough.

"_I would fuck him in the ass so hard"_, the raven thought.

"And the guy with him looks good too", the white haired man whispered.

"Hn"

With narrowed eyes, the Uchiha watched them as they walked over to the green jump suit wearing gym nuts.

"Looks like they know each other", Suigetsu comments.

The blond bumps fists with the smaller, leaner one in the jumpsuit wearing duo, and his accomplice shakes hands with the older, more muscular one.

"You don't say"

The four of them were clearly excited to see each other, and the two nosey men couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"_We were gonna come last week, but something came up."_

"_No worries, Kakashi. I'm just glad you're here now"_

The silver haired man smiled and patted his blond companion on the back. With a very apparent blush on his sun kissed skin, the blond looked up at the man shyly.

"Do you think they're…"

The raven kept his eyes on the couple before coming to a conclusion. "No...the age gap is too big"

"Ya think so?", Suigetsu asked. "This is Beverly Hills. Everyone just wants a trophy husband or a trophy wife no matter how major the age gap might be"

"They could be father and son", the Uchiha retorted.

"Yeah, cause they look so alike", Suigetsu snorted.

"He could be adopted"

The blond pointed to the fitness bikes, almost as if to ask for approval from his silver haired mate. With a smile, the man nodded and the blond headed across the room with his green jump suit wearing friend.

"My gaydar is pretty accurate", Suigetsu claimed.

"Shut up. You're making this so obvious"

The two young men sat on the bikes, laughing and small talking with each other before starting their workouts.

"Perfect view, eh Sasuke?", his friend said mischievously.

"Please shut the hell up", the Uchiha commanded darkly.

The blond sat down on the bike and pedaled at the same speed as his friend next to him. "_He seems like the athletic type...but his frame is pretty small", _the Uchiha thought.

His eyes dropped lower, and he was taken back a bit by the "perfect view", as Suigetsu called it. "_I would die to have him in my bed"_

Suigetsu looked over at him and wiggled his eyebrows. Sasuke knew exactly what was going through his perverted friend's mind, and deep down inside, it angered him. "_I don't think an ass like that is worthy of his eyes"_, the Uchiha thought darkly. "_I've never been this turned on in a public place...I've never lusted for someone so badly since..."_

"We should get back to work", Suigetsu said without taking his eyes off the blond's plump, luscious bottom.

"Mhm", the Uchiha replied dismissively.

For a while, the two sat there, unwilling to take their eyes off of the blond. It wasn't until Suigetsu stood up and went back the the treadmill that Sasuke snapped out of his day dream.

"_I have to know his name…I have to get him to notice me...I have to make him..."_

The Uchiha looked down at his athletic pants and noticed a rising problem (no pun intended).

"_I have to make him mine"_

* * *

All throughout his work out, Sasuke kept his eye on the blond, and whenever he saw him move, he moved to a workout station where he could at least see him. As perverted and creepy as actions were, the only reason for them was to know when the blond would be heading to the locker room. His plan was to shower and change at the same time as him to get a few glances of the blond's unclothed body.

"Done already?", Suigetsu teases.

"Yes, and you know why"

Suigetsu was in on Sasuke's plan too. He didn't really agree with it, saying that it was "wrong" and considered "voyeurism", but as always, he went along with it anyways.

"Oh, right", Suigetsu grumbled.

The Uchiha and his friend put down the weights and left to go to the locker room.

"_Where did he go?"_

They scanned the area until they found a blond mop of hair.

"_There he is", _the Uchiha thought with a smirk. "_And he's even better undressed"_

"Sasuke", Suigetsu hissed.

The Uchiha took it as a sign to be careful. "_He's right. I don't want to scare him"_

They changed quickly to catch up with the blond, and casually followed him to the showers.

"_Thank god there aren't any curtains"_

Sasuke chose a shower that wasn't too close to the blond, but close enough to see what he wanted to see. "_This just keeps getting better and better"_

Suigetsu did the same, pulling out his phone to get a few pictures of the naked blond. "_Who am I kidding, I don't care if this is an invasion of privacy"_, he thought. "_Jugo's gonna flip when I send this to him"_

"_What the hell is he doing?"_, Sasuke thought when he noticed his perverted friend's actions.

Before he could even send him an angry text message, the screen to his phone lit up. He opened the new message and bit his lip.

_From Suigetsu: Taking a few pictures because they'll last longer ;)_

"_Hypocrite", _the Uchiha thought with a snarl.

His bored eyes narrowed at Suigetsu, only to find himself agreeing with the man's text after a few minutes. He pulled out his phone to sneak a few pictures himself.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this"_

He made sure his flash was off and his phone volume was on mute before tapping the little dot to reverse the camera. He figured it was better to be safe than sorry.

"_I can __**not**_ _believe I'm doing this"_

The perverted Uchiha zoomed in and focused on the blond, and with the click of a button, he snapped the picture. Although he was too far away from him to get a perfect picture, his tan backside was still visible along with his wet, messy golden locks.

"_I can't believe what I just did"_


	2. Chapter 2

The Uchiha stared at his computer screen with bored eyes. By now, he would be asleep, but every so often he stayed up to work on his blog, which to his surprise, became wildly popular.

"Fifty stupid questions", he says once he clicks the little envelope shaped button at the corner of the screen.

_theyellowstallion asks: What's your favorite position? _

Now that was a new one. Given the content of his blog, he wasn't surprised that the question was asked.

"_I've never given it that much thought"_

The only reply he could give was missionary- only because he'd never done any other position. Although he has dreamed of doing all the wild, fun positions, his previous lover always took control in the bedroom. If they weren't doing missionary they weren't doing it at all. His sex life at that time was rather boring. It could be why he's so cranky and unhappy now.

He sighed, and clicked the next question. Unlike the last question he didn't find it as amusing, and as he continued to reply to every single one, he grew bored and decided he'd had enough.

"_I can only answer so many dull questions"_

He began to scroll through his dashboard, mildly impressed with the photos before his eyes. "_None of these men are as attractive as him", he thought. _

Ever since he'd left the gym, all he could think about were blue eyes, dirty blond hair, and a firm, taut behind. To him, the blond was by far the most exoctic person he'd ever seen in his life, even though there were tons of men where he lived who had the same features as him. There was something about the blond that made him stand out- maybe it was his natural tan or his cerulean colored eyes that were noticeable from a distance or the defined arch in his back that made his butt look perky.

"_Maybe I'll stop by tomorrow and see if he's there"_

As he scrolled aimlessly, he went past a picture that looked awfully familiar. His curiosity immediately rose, and felt the need to find the picture again. Thinking it was just a photo of a familiar scene in a movie, he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

"_No...this isn't real"_

The picture had over four thousand notes, and he could clearly recognize where it was taken.

"Suigetsu!"

He picked up his phone and called him, ready to give his jackass of a friend a firm talking to. When the man picked up, he couldn't help but yell at him.

"What the fuck are you thinking?! How could you do that to someone?!"

"Relax, relax, his face isn't even in it", the perverted man says.

"But what you did is messed up and I'm sure there are people blowing up your ask box saying the same thing! It's voyeurism!"

"So what?", he snorts. "Besides, look at how popular it is. I've gained about forty followers since I posted the pic"

"That's not the point you moron!", the Uchiha hissed. "What if he has a blog? What if this picture shows up on his dashboard?!"

"Hm. Never thought of that", his friend grumbled carelessly. "But the chances of that are very slim"

"A slim chance is still a chance", he warns him. "If he sees that he'll know that some pervert at the local gym is creeping on him...that's his body Suigetsu!"

"I say as long as his face isn't in it he shouldn't complain", his care free friend defends. "And what's done is done. Can't take it back"

"You...you fucking idiot! I'm not going to let this go and I don't wanna have contact with _anyone _who would do this to an innocent human being!"

With that being said, Sasuke hung up and through his phone onto his bed. "_I can't believe him"_

* * *

"So how have you been, Sasuke?"

He shrugged, and gave a short answer. "I've been okay"

The man behind his desk pushed his glasses up with his thumb before giving the Uchiha a genuine smile. "That's good to hear. I see you've been working out a lot"

It was almost impossible to not notice how ripped Sasuke was. Little did people know that before he was extremely fit, he was very lean, borderline underweight.

"Yeah I'm at the gym at least seventeen hours a week"

"Keep at it. Staying active is essential", he says as he pulls out a notepad. "Have you been taking your medicine?"

"_Not really"_

"Yes. On a daily basis"

His therapist wrote a few things down before asking another question. "And how have you been coping with your most recent break up?"

"The gym, to be quite honest", the Uchiha begins. "Helps me work off all the anger"

"That's good", he replies with a smile. "Anything been troubling you lately?"

The Uchiha shakes his head. "No"

"Not even a little bit?"

"Well", the Uchiha begins. "There is this one small thing"

As much as he wanted to throw Suigetsu under the bus, he couldn't. Even though what he'd done really pissed him off, he had no choice to get over it. After all, he could've told Suigetsu what he did was wrong as soon as he took the picture, but instead he decided to take one too. It was also his fault.

"I'm all ears, Sasuke"

The Uchiha sighed and looked down at the floor. "This guy"

"This guy?...do you know him well? Is he someone that you have an interest in?"

"I don't know him that well", the Uchiha mumbles. "But I would like to get to know him"

"Wow. If you actually want to get to know him, he must be pretty special"

The Uchiha nods. "He's nice looking"

"And where did you meet him"

"I saw him at the gym but I never went up to him. I think he might already be taken"

"And why is that?"

"He was with another guy and he was pretty intimate with him", the Uchiha said with a frown. "The guy was really old too"

The therapist's face contorted while trying to think of what to say next. "Well I think you should approach him anyways"

The Uchiha raised a dark eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because you don't know if he's taken for sure, and even if he is, you'll at least get to have a friendship with him"

"You make approaching people and making friends sound so easy", the Uchiha scoffed.

"I never said it was, but you'll only go as far as your mind will let you. If your mind already says 'no' just saying hi to him would be out of the question"

The Uchiha didn't want to admit it, but Kabuto was right. If the idea of trying wasn't on his mind, he would never get a chance to meet him.

"I'll consider your advice"

The man behind the desk laughed as he put his pencil down. "Will a day ever come where you stop considering my advice and actually _take_ it?"

The Uchiha smirked before giving giving a sarcastic answer. "Maybe"

For the next few minutes, the two men held a rather boring conversation. Eventually, the Uchiha decided there was nothing left to say and that it was time to go. As usual, he took the pill bottle Kabuto gave him and left silently.

"_Time to hit the gym"_

As he walked through the lobby and headed to his car his phone rang. To his dismay, the call was from Suigetsu. Talking to him wasn't on his list of things to do.

"_I told him not to talk to me, but of course, he's not the type to listen anyways"_

* * *

The Uchiha confidently walked into the gym the way he usually did. By now, he was used to the glares of envy from other guys and the starstruck looks from most of the girls. Only this time, he finally caught attention from someone that he actually wanted attention from. In his mind, the man was so glad that his blond was here today.

"_Surprisingly, he's here alone", _he thought as he observed him. "_And there's an open bike right next to him...it's like this day was set up for me to have a chance with him. I didn't even think he'd be here"_

As casually as he could, he grabbed the bike next to the blond whose eyes were focused on the screen in front of him.

"_Alright, so what do I do now?"_

That was a question the Uchiha wish he knew the answer to. If he were to spark up a conversation, he could end up being ignored. The blond was mighty focused, and maybe wasn't as outgoing and friendly as he appeared.

"Hey", the blond said as he turned towards the Uchiha.

The greeting was such a surprise that it took the Uchiha a while to even come up with some type of reply.

"Hey", he greeted.

The blond turned his attention back to the screen, and the Uchiha groaned inwardly. "_Well, I should've expected this"_

For a few minutes the two didn't communicate, and it bothered the Uchiha so much that he came to the conclusion that he was going to have to do most of the talking if this was going to work. The only thing holding him back was his ego and his pride. If the blond were to blow him off, he would feel like a total fool.

"_What do I even talk about to a total stranger?"_

It was a stressful situation for the man, but the feeling was cut short when the blond spoke again.

"Man, this is the nicest gym I've ever been to!", the blond said excitedly. "I feel so comfortable here, you know?"

Again, the Uchiha struggled to find the right words. "_Shit, this is going to be a challenge for me"_

"Uh yeah...it's a nice place", he said to continue the conversation.

"There's even a pool! Do you know how hard that is to find at a gym?"

The raven nodded his head.

"I'm gonna come here every day until I'm too old to walk!"

Now that was a big statement...and oddly, he was turned on by the blond's determination. He liked a man that liked the gym.

"It's a good thing that you like to be active", he complimented. "Anyone your age really ought to be"

"I know, I swear men my age are just getting lazier", the blond complained. "But not me! I'm as busy as a bee and it's almost impossible for me to stay still"

He couldn't help but smirk at the man's enthusiasm. Even though he would be really annoyed by anyone who was this pumped and upbeat, the blond had a pass. He was just too fucking cute and it was causing the older man to become hot and bothered.

"By the way, how old are you?", the blond asks.

"Twenty-four", he replied. "And you are…"

He was better off not guessing, but the way he said it made it seem like he was going to. It was too late now.

"Eighteen?"

The blond's jaw dropped, and regret hit the Uchiha like a ton of bricks.

"I'm twenty-two!"

"_I can't believe I was four years off! I was better of guessing an age much older"_

"Man, whatever", the blond grumbled. "I've been mistaken for sixteen so I guess it could be worst"

"Sorry", the Uchiha grumbled.

"It's fine", the blond said with a smile. "You know, you seem kind of familiar...were you here yesterday?"

The Uchiha nodded and the blond's face lit up at the sudden recollection. "And you also brought a friend with really weird white hair, right?"

"Yes...I did", he replied dryly.

"It's always nice to have a gym buddy", the blond said chipperly. "Too bad all my pals were too busy to come today"

"You were with a grey haired man yesterday, right?", the Uchiha asked as if he couldn't recall.

"Yup! He's the best guy you'll ever meet. He's really strong too", the blond said with a smile. "He can bench press one hundred and sixty pounds and he's so ripped!"

Even though the raven smiled as the blond went on and on about how great his sensei was, bitter jealousy lurked inside of him. And the more the blond gloated about the man, the angrier it made him.

"But enough about him", the blond finally said. "Cause I'm probably boring you by talking about him so much"

"You seem very close to him", the raven blurted out.

"Very close", the blond added. "He's the whole reason I started going to gym in the first place"

"So he's your inspiration", the Uchiha noted.

"Inspiration would be an understatement", the blond said happily. "By the way, I never did get your name, did I?"

"Sasuke"

"Sasuke", the blond repeated as he began to pant from his hard core pedaling. "I'm Naruto...nice to meet ya!"

* * *

**A/N: Like it so far? Don't like it so far? Leave reviews letting me know!**


End file.
